


Fandom Stocking Doctor Who Drabbles: 2015

by Annariel



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annariel/pseuds/Annariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of drabbles written for the 2016 fandom stocking.  All Twelfth Doctor era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Next Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trobadora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/gifts), [paynesgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for komodori

The next Christmas was always going to be difficult. Clara felt numb. It wasn't her first Christmas without Danny. It wasn't an anything. She organised a Secret Santa for year eight and appeared in the teachers' pantomime. None of it held any meaning.

The Doctor, she dimly perceived, was vacillating wildly between pretended obliviousness and acquiring a mountain of presents and a perfectly ridiculous tree.

In the end, he turned up on Christmas Eve with a small box containing a satsuma and a promise of adventure.

"I always rather liked the satsuma," Clara said.

"So did I," the Doctor whispered.


	2. The Witch's Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for minebyrights

"We're not married! Why did you say we are married?" Clara hissed.

"Local custom. Only married people allowed in the temple," Missy said.

"But the Doctor's already in the temple!"

"I know. I expect he said he was married to me, the naughty boy."

"Or me! He could have said he was married to me."

"Don't be ridiculous. The natives may be primitive, but they're not stupid."

Clara decided to let that slide and marched into their designated room.

"There's only one bed!"

"What did you expect?" Missy gave an exaggerated sigh. "Oh well, I suppose we'll make do somehow."


	3. Taking Relationship Advice from a Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for paynesgrey.

Missy annoyed Kylo Ren with her frivolous dismissals of both his person and his rage. Still, he had seen the faintest flicker of fear in her eyes, the first time he had seized her mind and bent it to his will. They both knew who had the upper hand here.

Missy had also looked at the holo-images of Rey and said, "Well now, she's a tasty little thing, isn't she. I can see why you want her. But my dear big Sith booby, you are going about it all wrong."

So he was taking her advice, and following her lead.


	4. Another Husband for River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for polo

"I'm just sayin' that it ain't entirely my fault," Mal said.

Inara heard a slight wheedling tone in his voice. Zoe stood glaring at him, with her arms crossed.

"Honestly, we just got completely carried away. No idea it was a wedding ceremony," the woman at Mal's side, with her arm confidently linked in his, had a delightfully husky voice. She beamed around at the crew.

"I'm sure we'll all be just one happy family," she added.

Her gaze met Inara's and she dropped a wink. Inara smiled. She knew a proposition when she saw one, and this looked intruiging.


	5. A Night in the Hub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Trobadora

Jack was in the hub. Theoretically he was catching up on paperwork, but mostly he was staring into space and, occasionally, at the security monitors.

He saw a grey-haired man enter up top. Jack watched with idle unconcern until the man produced a familiar screwdriver and bypassed half the security systems.

By the time the Doctor reached the hub, Jack was waiting with two steaming mugs.

"Tea?" he asked, holding one out.

"Yes, thanks!"

"So what brings you to me after all this time?"

A haunted look crossed the Doctor's face. "I've lost someone important and I can't remember her."


End file.
